In the related art, base makeup cosmetics such as foundation are widely used in order to regulate the skin to a desired color, and to conceal pores or the like, so that the skin looks smooth. Generally, the base makeup cosmetics contain a pigment in order to regulate a color of the skin. As the pigment, titanium oxide is frequently used. As the titanium oxide, spherical-shaped and quadrangular-shaped titanium oxide particles have been used so far. However, in a case where base makeup cosmetics with which spherical-shaped or quadrangular-shaped titanium oxide particles are blended are used, there is a problem of resulting in a white floating phenomenon which makes the skin look whitish or causing deteriorated transparency which makes the skin look dull.
In order to solve this problem, for example, it has been proposed to use spindle-shaped titanium oxide particles, which are known for cosmetics, in base makeup cosmetics (see, for example, Patent Literature No. 1). However, in a case of being applied to the skin, the base makeup cosmetics with which the spindle-shaped titanium oxide particles are blended have a problem that paleness peculiar to titanium oxide appears.
For such reasons, there is a requirement for improvement of a feeling in use of the base makeup cosmetics with which the titanium oxide particles are blended. Specifically, there is a requirement for titanium oxide particles capable of decreasing paleness peculiar to titanium oxide particles while having a concealing ability and a feeling of transparency in a case of being applied to the skin.